Digixros wars
by lopmon2
Summary: In the year two thousand BC in the future lived mystical creatures, called digital monster, that hid a power that cant be overpowered. Until one day, their world was being ruled by new creatures, called cross 5.


Digimon thunder xros

In the year two thousand BC in the future lived mystical creatures, called digital monster, that hid a power that cant be overpowered. Until one day, their world was being ruled by new creatures, called cross 5.

(In the real world)

School bell ringed!

Hey Akiyoshi! Wait for me! Yelled kenichi

Hurry up kenichi! The school bell has rung. Explained Akiyoshi

(In the digital world)

Poo! Poo! Poo! Attacked Dorimon Leave me alone!

Digimon Catchers: Ya digimon aren't gunna get away that easy!

Leave him alone! Said a digimon out of know where!

Digimon catchers: HUH!

Gigimon? Said Dorimon

That's right! Leave my friend alone! Hot! BITE! Screamed Gigimon as he bit the digimon catchers tail with a bolt of flame out of his mouth.

Digimon catchers screamed!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Come on Dorimon! Let's get out of here. Yelled Gigimon "as they rushed out of the cave and into the night sky of the world."

(In the real world)

A loud explosion!

Huh where are we gigimon? Asked Dorimon as they were walking though the unknown world, to a new element.

This is a new world, and I had read about, this world that had helped save our world years ago. Explained Gigimon and I have brought us here to find 6 chosen children that are able to help us fight the digimon huntsman and save our world.

Huh, OK? So why me why you pick me? Asked Dorimon

I have picked you and 4 other digimon because of the strength of the team and how fast we can move our power. The other digimon are in hiding right now and some already found their leaders to help them. So it's up to us to find our leaders to help us battle these digimon hunters in our world, Explained Gigimon as they were running through Tokyo Japan.

Huh? What was that? Questioned Kenichi

Walked to the bushes with Akiyoshi

What are you creatures? Asked Kenichi

Will if you want to ask us we are called digital monsters and we are from a virtual universe known from man called digital world, and by the way my name is Dorimon and this is my captain friend named Gigimon. Explained Dorimon as they popped their head out of the bushes and greeted the children.

Chapter 2

The new journey, calling Crawldermons growl!

Well Kenichi and Akiyoshi we came here to find the chosen children to help us on our quest to save our world from these monsters, so the chosen ones need to unlock the hiding antibodies, so that we can show our true colors in battle. Explained Gigimon

Digivices appeared right in front of the children

Ya the chosen ones? said Dorimon

Jumbo Crater!

HUH? What was that?asked Kenichi

Oh no it's Jumbo Gamemon! Yelled Gigimon

Jumbo what? Asked Akiyoshi

Jumbo Gamemon A gigantic Cyborg Digimon that added beam cannons to its entire body until the strength of its metal body's shell was compromised. Its Special Moves are ultra-high speed water currents which are all channeled through its mouth-cannons and he is the kings empires most loyal servant. Told Dorimon

Raaaaa!

We have to get the children out of here! Explained Gigimon

Kenichi we need the master the strength of digievolution and defeat this digimon. Said gigimon

Right but how I don't even know what digivolve means. Exclaimed Kenichi

! Attacked Gigimon

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!yelled Jumbo Gamemon

Megaton Hydro Laser!

Jump?! Gigimon screamed with a high piched yell

both digimon started to glow.

Gigimon! shinka! GUILMON!

Dorimon! SHINKA! Dorumon!

The two new digmon appeared before the two chosen children.

Dorumon: you ready Guilmon?

Guilmon: lets go for it.

Hyper! Dash! Metal! attacked Dorumon with mental bolts coming out of his mouth

who are they? asked Akiyoshi

who knows. explained kenichi

Pyro! Sphere! roared Guilmon as smocked balls of flame lunched from his mouth.

Jumbo! Jetter! attacked Jumbo Gamemon on the ground, so the surface of the ground broke into pieces.

(yelling)

Ahhhhh! Shouted all of the kids

The kids and thir digimon landed into a new world, a world not even on the map the is separated through two,

the real world and the digital world, where human and animals live together as one.

Huh? Guilmon where are we? asked the kids at the same time.

Guilmon: i have no idea,this place isn't on our map.

(birds flying past)

Kenichi: what type of birds are those?

person1: Hey kids look out?!

Huh? said both kids and digimon

Akiyoshi: who are you?

My name is Tomoni minomoto, and ya are in a place called, digital kingdom

this place isn't on know map like an other map has. sentry ago lived a powerful

beast called to mad as Crawldermon. Trainers try and try again to defeat this

powerful beast with all their might. However all has failed until know, the beast

has risen again, and he is stronger then ever. So, we have looked high and low

for brave hero's to help us fight this powerful beast and save our world from the

powerful darkness that is about to come. I am a spirit that is trapped in this place

until one day someone is able to rescue us from the powers of darkness.

There are about forty children that were chosen around the world to train and fight

the powerful beast and save this world.

Akiyoshi: But still know one has told us why, we were the ones to be chosen to fulfill

this job.

Kenichi: I don't care as long as we protect our world and all of the other worlds, too.

Tomoni: Ya partners are the ones that chooses you, you didn't pick them, and it was ya spirits,

inside that picked ya partners. Also with ya partners ya can also up ya strengths with in to be

even stronger that is called, digivolve, or also is called digixros or shinka which means to

change forms into one big monster, or if you master everything that is tought to you ya

partners can combined as one big beast,that is called jograss or also wraped shinka or

even, double digixros unite. Okay, now ya all know what to do lets please get going and

bring peace back to this world so that this world can be saved, and be back as one again.

Kenichi: Okay, we all know what to do now, right Guilmon?

guilmon: right boss.

Tomoni told the children about the story and then he had took them to an entrance, to another world,

a door that leads them to different places in time. That separates them from the past,present, and the future,

of time. Then they were told that that in order to save all of the worlds they have to team up with the other,

seven seasons of leaders that had saved their world years ago. and also to master all of the skills

to be come stronger and powerful.

Dorumon: this is the time of a new adventure in time.

(The gates opened up to the past of 1700)

Akiyoshi: what year is this place anyway?

Guilmon: we should ask someone.

Kenichi: Hey look there's someone to ask.

Akiyoshi: Watashi wa minogashi sumimasen ga, koreha nan'nen desu(Excuse me miss but what year is this)

The women had looked at them and at their monsters and said to them Kore wa, Tōkyō bōsho de 70 hyaku sentādesu(this is seventy hundred century in tokyo)

And the women wasn't scared of their monsters at all, but when she seen Guilmon she had called him captured the red and loyal garden of their world. she had explained

that human and beast have lived together for years now. And she didn't call them digimon she calls them digital monster data, that was once real in their world, years ago.

The children had told her that they are from the year 2027 and in that year human and digimon don't live in a peaceful world no more. Digimon and human have to fight with one

another to keep peace with each other.

Akiyoshi: lets go and find the other chosen kids that were picked to help fight off these

powerful monsters.

Emerald Blaze!

HUH? what was that? asked Kenichi as the room started to shake in fear.

the gang ran outside to see where the noise was coming from.

Dorumon: Its Cerberumon(X)! one of the digimon captures slaves, and he is here to fight us,

Guilmon: and he has the X Antibody, which is allowing the digimon to use their X Antibodies to be stronger then ever.

Portal! of! Darkness!

Akiyoshi: GO Guilmon!

Kenichi: You too Dorumon!

Pyro! Sphere! roared Guilmon as smocked balls of flame lunched from his mouth.

Fighting! Spirit! attacked Dorumon flying in the air at full speed.

Mad Dog Fire! attacked Cerberumon(X) and slammed hit Dorumon twice in the chest at full speed.

Dorumon: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ask he fell on the ground weaker then ever.

(Voice out of know where)

Cerberumon(X) now finish the job.

Cerberumon(X):RAH as you wish master! as he leaped toward Dorumon

Akiyoshi: GUILMON!

Rock 'N Roll Breaker! attacked Guilmon flying though the air

Cerberumon(X): HUH? OH NO!

voice out of no where

Cerberumon(X)! digitize! Digi morphe! now!

Cerberumon(X): Right my lord!

Cerberumon(X)! Jograss evolve too! Fanglongmon : The Fang Dragon Monster

RAAH!

Kenichi: now who is that?

Dorumon: we just witness, a birth of a new digimon,

everyone that best is called Fanglongmon, a beast

type monster, A Digimon Emperor enshrined in the center of the "World", it rules over the "Four Holy Beasts", who defend the North, South, East and West of the Digital World. Due to the angel Digimon that descended in the distant past, it was sealed in the deepest, darkest place within the earth. The Four Holy Beasts lost their rule because of this, causing a struggle for hegemony, but an equilibrium is maintained at present. Its existence transcends both good and evil, and it has been called the "Taiji" of Light and Darkness. It bears 8 eyes and 12 "Digi-Cores" around its body, and the scales that cover its huge body are made from a special hard ore called "Huanglong Ore" that boasts absolute hardness, making it impossible to even scratch it. Its special attacks are "Taikyoku", wherein it polarizes the Digital World into light and darkness, and infinitely decomposes all those in the latter, and "Oukai", wherein it stirs up natural disasters like the earth flow of a huge typhoon. Huanglong Ore

This ore was the progenitor of "Chrome Digizoid metal", and is virtually an ore that boasts absolute hardness. In fact, it's just as hard to scratch through Huanglong Ore than to mine it, and because it remains incomparable to other metal ores and attacks in terms of hardness, it's impossible to gauge how hard it is. In contrast with its ultra-hardness, it has an extremely high amount of density, meaning that it can't be used to make weaponry or armory. It's highly scarce and can only be found deep underground. In addition, Huanglong Ore can integrate minerals with biological cells, but this will take many years for it to happen, much more than the entire age of mythology, and there hasn't been a single Digimon that has been ultra-integrated with this ore, making "Huanglongmon" the current possessor. Chrome Digizoid metal was made in order to eliminate these shortcomings and is said to be just as good as the rare ore. (Wildermon and KrytenKoro)

Imperial Fang!

an other voice:which out attack Crawldermon!

huh? Hidden power! flame! attacked Crawldermon spinning firer in the air

Raja!

Hey kids my name is Sarah and that's my friend Crawldermon and we thought you all might need a hand.

Yellow Circle!

Sarah: Crawldermon! finish it!

Crawldermon: RIGHT! Circle of death! blade! slash!

RAH!

(the monster turned into an egg)

Guilmon: great job!

Sarah: so who are you all?

kenichi: My name is Kenichi and this is my sister Akiyoshi and these are our partners, guilmon and Dorumon.

Sarah: Okay and this is my friend Crawldermon.

(they shook each others hands)

Sarah: So what brings all of you her inside Digi zone mountain?

Guilmon: will we are looking for kids from the past, present, and future to help us save our world from the powers of darkness, centuries ago there was a powerful digimon that ruled out world and turned everything into pitch black, and almost killed the ones that tried to leave the world.

Dorumon: the year 2027 is in big trouble and they need reinforcements to help out.


End file.
